


Por él

by milo_g



Series: Historias extras canon!verse [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Español | Spanish, M/M, aparecen mikasa historia y mencionan a eren, but this aint bout them
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_g/pseuds/milo_g
Summary: Dijo en voz baja y se arrepintió de inmediato, porque Armin dejó ir su mano para ir al armario a buscar una manta extra. Lo arropó, metiendo su mano otra vez bajo las mantas, pero Jean la sacó.―Eres testarudo ―murmuró, sonriendo apenas.―Me lo han dicho ―dijo sonriendo. Su mano estaba en el aire y se tambaleaba un poco, buscando la del otro. Armin se mordió el labio, resistiéndose, pero la tomó.Desarrollado después del capítulo 50.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Series: Historias extras canon!verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149146
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Por él

**Author's Note:**

> [síganme en twitter ](https://twitter.com/1000i_g)
> 
> Disfruten.

* * *

Historia salió de la habitación y justo cuando iba a hablar, Mikasa se le adelantó.

―¿Cómo está Eren? ―preguntó con fingida calma.

Historia sonrió y eso fue suficiente para que ella se disculpara e ingresara a la habitación. Armin suspiró.

―Él está bien, solo sigue dormido ―dijo ella, mirándolo.

―Me alegro ―contestó. Cambió de peso en las piernas y rascó la nuca―. Y, ah, ¿y cómo está Jean?

Historia levantó una ceja, pero él desvió los ojos.

―Él sí está despierto ―sintió un dejo de risa en su voz y Armin se sintió enrojecer―, ve a verlo, está en su habitación.

Historia siguió por el pasillo y Armin fue hacia el lado contrario, a paso veloz. La habitación de Jean era la última, al final del pasillo. Tomó el picaporte e iba a abrir sin titubear, pero se frenó. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y golpeó apenas la puerta, para luego abrir.

―¿Estás despierto? ―dijo en voz baja, asomando la cabeza dentro. Jean estaba boca arriba, dormido―, parece que no…

Entró y cerró la puerta, después acercó una silla a la cama de él, para sentarse a su lado. Lo observó fijo, queriendo grabarse su rostro relajado, pero sus ojos se negaban a desviarse de la venda alrededor de su cabeza.

Suspiró con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, en sus piernas.

―Si tan solo… ―susurró, pero negó. Volvió a suspirar. ¿Por qué era tan difícil mantener a todos a salvo? Otra vez suspiró.

―¿Armin…?

Levantó la cabeza veloz. Jean lo observaba con un solo ojo abierto y él hizo una mueca.

―Lo siento, te desperté ―dijo y se levantó―, regresaré luego.

―No te vayas ―murmuró Jean, ahora con ambos ojos abiertos, pero con dificultad―. Chris– _Historia_ dijo que tenía que mantenerme despierto y es difícil solo.

Se volvió a sentar. Jean lo miró y estiró su mano por un costado de la manta. Armin se acercó más y la tomó entre las suyas, sintiéndola fría.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―Jean respondió con una mueca y sacando la lengua―. ¿Frío?

―Un poco ―dijo en voz baja y se arrepintió de inmediato, porque Armin dejó ir su mano para ir al armario a buscar una manta extra. Lo arropó, metiendo su mano otra vez bajo las mantas, pero Jean la sacó.

―Eres testarudo ―murmuró, sonriendo apenas.

―Me lo han dicho ―dijo sonriendo. Su mano estaba en el aire y se tambaleaba un poco, buscando la del otro. Armin se mordió el labio, resistiéndose, pero la tomó.

―¿Por qué quieres tomar mi mano? ―susurró, enlazando sus dedos.

―No puedo… curarme ―Armin levantó una ceja y Jean sonrió―, si no estás cerca ―él bufó―, ¡pero es verdad!

―Estás diciendo tonterías, debería ir a llamar a Historia.

―Es decir– estoy tranquilo si estás aquí. Si no te veo, y no sé dónde estás, no puedo ir a buscarte.

El tono de Jean era distinto, también la forma en la que hablaba. Sonaba más sincero, más franco, más... Armin no estaba seguro si era el golpe o–

Tenía que ser el golpe.

―Entonces, aprovecha y cúrate rápido.

―Estoy en eso ―suspiró, cerrando los ojos, pero los abrió de golpe―. Dime algo, no debo dormir.

¿De qué podía hablar horas sin parar?

―Recuerdo cuando era pequeño, mis padres tenían estos libros…

La expresión de Jean era… singular. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y asentía cada tanto. No fingía escucharlo como más de una vez había pescado a sus amigos hacer. De verdad le interesaba.

O, bueno, lo fingía perfectamente.

En ese momento, esa posición, era perfecto. Había estado preocupado, _tan preocupado_ por él. Cuando lo abrazó, cuando lo sostuvo en sus brazos, su respiración lenta le heló la sangre. Los latidos de su propio corazón lo ensordecían y no le había dejado escuchar si el de Jean latía y, _ah_ , no recordaba haber sentido tanta desesperación antes.

Le acarició apenas los nudillos, respirando profundo y repitiéndose _estamos bien_.

―¿Estás bien?

Levantó la cabeza veloz y sonrió avergonzado―, dejé de hablar, ¿verdad? Lo siento, me distraje.

Jean entornó los ojos.

―¿Hablabas sin prestar atención? ―él rio, descubierto―. Huh, quién pudiera. Si yo lo hiciera, tal vez solo balbucearía.

Rio suave. La mano de Jean se deslizó de entre sus dedos despacio, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba en su mejilla.

―¿Estás bien? ―repitió él, de seguro sabiendo en qué pensaba.

Se dejó tomar y se apoyó en la caricia, poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

―Lo estoy ahora.

¿De qué servía seguir quejándose? Jean estaba ahí con él y ambos seguían vivos. Lo importante era aprovechar ese momento.

_Lo importante era aprovechar ese momento._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Esta es la parte 1 (¿?) de mi multi verso de historias canon verse(?). Para leerlo todo es orden, sigan la serie.
> 
> [TE GUSTA ESCRIBIR COSAS BIZARRAS, DE CUALQUIER FANDOM? BUENO, ACÁ HAY UN LINK A UN FORO, DONDE HAY IDEAS PARA ESCRIBIR. DALE, METETE. NO SEAS ORTIBA.](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/TODOS-LOS-FANDOMS-BIENVENIDOS-DE-ESCRIBIR/216672/)
> 
> [síganme en twitter también jajaja ](https://twitter.com/1000i_g)


End file.
